Drown your jealousy
by NO SIGNAL
Summary: Meiko should be happy for Kaito's recent success, but she feels some what jealous. Her solution to forget her feelings is drinking, lots and lots of drinking. Kaito worries for her and checks up on her only to approach Meiko in her most vulnerable state. The encounter surfaces a lot of emotions, but what will be said?


Meiko downed another drink, she was no longer available to keep track of how much she drank, but she swore it all should have been gone by now. She continued to pour herself another glass, hoping that maybe this one would be the one to clear her head of all the problems that kept piling on her back. Plus she was pretty good on holding her liquor, so it would be awhile before she hit the 'drunken' stage. Tears fell down her cheek and made its way to the counter, mixing with the water droplets that the cold beverages left behind. Shifting in the chair, Meiko said "Congrats on the hit, Kaito." She raised the glass and hit it against an empty bottle. "I'm so_ fucking _proud of you!" She fumed. "I'm glad that everything in your life is now handed to you with a silver spoon!"

Time filled in with quiet painful seconds, silence took hold of her paced sobs, and her reality came back to her. Did she _REALLY _just say that?Her hands cupped her face, sulking, she cried "I'm sorry…I'm sorry you have such a hideous friend."

The night continued on and as the hours passed, Meiko affiliated with more drinks. She soon strayed away from the counter and made her way to her couch. She was now sitting at the very top of the 'drunken' stage; she probably got even further than that.

_'Knockknockknock.'_

_…_

_'Knock knock knock.'_

"H-hey Mei-chan, I'm coming in okay?" a voice whispered on the other side of the door. It was Kaito. _Of course it's him, stop worrying about others for a bit and worry about yourself, you idiot_! "Why are you on the couch? " Meiko swung her body up and dangled her head upright, "Well, what are YOU doing…um…here?"

He gave off a big sigh, "Drinking huh… I'm here because I called you 5 times and you didn't answer. I wanted to make sure you were feeling fine, you were acting a little strange so…"

"WELL I SURE AS HELL DON'T NEED YOU TO CHECK UP ON ME!" She snapped, "You go on and worry 'bout your own damn life!" Her eyes looked fiercely into his, she didn't look away for a second, and for a while it seemed as if she cut off blinking. Kaito's confused look turned into concern, he spoke again, but with more care. "Meiko I…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw that the outspoken, brave, brunette had tears swelling up her eyes. Her lower lip began to quiver; she bit it in a desperate attempt to make it stop. She quickly wiped every tear that tried to surface up away and tried to make it seem like she didn't want to cry. With all her might she tried to from a sentence without breaking it with her ugly sobbing breathes. "You…You left me behind and…and you became somebody. I should be happy for you but…but I'm really _really _jealous. Hardly anybody likes-my voice-or me, even the company we work for…looks down on me as the weakest link. I'm a horrible selfish "friend" and I'm glad that you are where you are but I'm so…alone. It hurts, and this feeling… I-I'm glad that you don't feel it anymore."

Kaito only stared at her for a short second before pulling her in for an embrace; his arms were holding her close to his chest. Slipping his hand close to her head; he placed her head on his shoulder, holding her tighter. Being this close aloud the warmth of the two exchange, he rested his head on top of hers and smelled a small sent of alcohol.

"I know your drunk, and what I say won't be remembered, just like what you just said to me will be forgotten and you will forget this even happened." He fixated his eyes on her and brushed her hair from her forehead, laying a soft kiss before he spoke again. "Meiko… you are the most important person to me. I know I'm a fool, and I'm so sorry you have to deal with me, but I love you to death. I'm sorry for causing you so much resentment." After so much time, she lightly held Kaito, her hands settled on his back, not clutching but just resting there. "You were always there with me…even if others deemed me as a failure, and Meiko you're far from that! I know when your append comes, everyone's going to love you more than I do! I'll be waiting for you..." He pecked her on the cheek and muttered, "You've been drinking too much, and you have to go to bed now." He lifted her and proceeded to carry her to her room, he laid her to rest, and left as quietly as possible.

"Well Mei-chan, I'm going to spend the night on your couch, just for tonight, I have to make sure you sleep well. I know in the morning you are going to yell at me and accuse me of sneaking in, but that's okay, because then I know you are back to your normal self again! Plus Mei-chan is really cute when she is angry!" Kaito mumbled to himself, he adjusted to the couch, sighed, and smiled weakly. "I love you Meiko…"

* * *

_**((Authors note: **__wow this was my first fic, and i decided to make it with one of my top OTPs. I'ts a short one i'll try to make a longer one next time. I hope it was good, thanks for reading! Im kinda bad at this romantic stuff though, sticking with sucky fluff.__**))**_


End file.
